Patch Notes/1.47
1.47 Patch Notes – 9/26/19 What’s New: * The Flame of Xulta is coming soon, and the nightmare dragon Voprex readies his assault! Up until release of the new set, The Flame of Xulta pre-order bundle will be available! Check it out in the Store and get your hands on a special Voprex, Hope’s End card back and avatar as well as limited alternate art copies of Kairos, Grand Champion! Check out all of the details HERE. * The Flame of Xulta Draft Preview Event is now live! For a limited time you can collect over 80 new common and uncommon cards from the upcoming release of The Flame of Xulta and play with them in the Draft format. You can use these cards right away and play with them in other game modes. * Cards and decks can now be linked and shared with friends in chat. * The Main Menu and Message of the Day have been updated on the Landing Page. Bug Fixes: * Deck images should now properly display in Waystone Twitch extension. * Previewed emotes will no longer show emotes not currently selected. * Many performance and UX improvements for mobile devices and controllers, as well as a number of networking improvements. * Many AI improvements. * Controller users can now inspect the contents of the Starter Bundle in the Store. * Deckbuilder: Attempting to logout with unsaved deck changes will now prompt you to save your deck then log you out of the client. * Deckbuilder: an illegal Market will now be highlighted in orange. * Totems: The level 3 Justice totem should now properly show its VFX to both players when clicked. * The next action hotkey should now function properly on upgraded chest rewards. * Match History on the profile scene now differentiates each game you played as a Casual, Expedition, or Ranked game. * Several Achievement tracking fixes. Card Bugs * Alternate art Hero of the People is now playable if silenced in your hand. * Playing Invoke the Waystones with Destiny causing you to play another Invoke the Waystones from your deck will no longer cause the player to have greater than 12 cards in their hand. * Rost, the Walking Glacier - Fixed an issue where Rost was not being affected by cards that modify cards that go to the void. * Nullblade now properly reduces the strength and health of Rost before Rost is returned to play with its Entomb ability. * Kosul Diplomat, Porcelain Mask, and Xulta Foil will no longer allow you to try and silence enemy cards that cannot be silenced. * The VFX for In Cold Blood have been updated to better communicate changes in player Influence. * Death Ripple now gives your shifted units +2 strength even if the selected unit had an aegis. * Dragonbreath can now Mentor with units that are invulnerable to damage. * Aerial Battle can now be played even if there are no units in play with Flying. * Fixed an issue where Corrupt could negate a spell like Harsh Rule even when there was only one unit in play. * Nikos, the Unifier’s summon ability will trigger even if there are no units in play. * Novaquake Titan no longer sends enemy units with Aegis to the Void if they would overfill the enemy hand. Instead, the Aegis is removed as intended. * Cards stolen with Wyatt, Junk Collector now properly have their Influence requirements removed. * Stolen Wyatt, Junk Collectors now properly create a Smuggler's Stash with the faction symbols removed. * Won't Be Pretty is no longer playable unless at least two enemy units are selectable. * Antique Polisher’s summon ability is no longer suppressed unless there are no cards in the player’s hand. * Crill, Merciless Pillager no longer buffs itself if killed in response. * Siraf, Grand Strategist's Twist ability now properly treats negative strength as 0. * Onslaught cards will no longer buff themselves with their ability if they leave play before their Onslaught ability resolves. * Fixed the timing of when Heist selects a card in the player’s hand. * Justice Coin no longer prompts the player to choose a unit when Hooru Pacifier is in play. * Spells stolen with Street Urchin should now update to the new owner’s spell damage modification. * Fixed an issue where Xulta Loyalist’s Berserk ability would sometimes interact incorrectly with Sites. Visual and Text Fixes * VFX improvements and fixes for a large number of cards. * A number of hanger fixes for various cards (hangers are the informational text boxes that pop up when you examine a card). * Alternate art cards have had their rarity gems updated with a new shape. * Cards that modify spell damage now have a VFX on the unit or the player that they modify. * Decimate has had its name changed to Decimation with the release of the Decimate mechanic in The Flame of Xulta. * Wingbrewer no longer appears in Collection when searching for Lifesteal and Gunslinger. * Several card hinting updates. * Crystalline Chalice no longer strong hints if your only units with 2 or less strength are shifted. * Desecrate no longer weak hints if the enemy player is at 3 or less health. * Tinker Enervator’s name is now spelled correctly. * New Premium Sigils that gain Echo no longer create copies of old Premium Sigils. * Headhunter should now appear in the collection when searching for “Twist” and “Curse”. * Light the Fuse now has the correct legendary rarity gem on the alternate art version. * The Praxis Arcanum should now be properly translated in German. * Hostile Takeover’s template has been improved to communicate that the Curse is destroyed when the units’ strength is increased to greater than 4. * Lastlight Druid is now a Druid. Unlisted Changes (Note: The following changes were not detailed in the source posts. This list may be incomplete.) * Horde Plunderer now reads "Your cards Spellcraft for free." (was "Your weapons Spellcraft for free."). Updated to work with the new attachment types with Spellcraft from The Flame of Xulta.